In recent years, the so-called “bird strike” has been a problem, in which a moving object, such as a bird, intrudes into a territory where an airport, wind power facilities, or the like is constructed, and collides with an aircraft taking off from or landing to the airport, or with a windmill of the wind power facilities.
Accordingly, there has been desired a detection apparatus configured to detect the intrusion of the bird into the territory.
As an apparatus configured to detect the bird, there is known an apparatus configured to use a night-vision apparatus and a sound collection apparatus in combination (Patent Document 1), but with this configuration, an apparatus configured to analyze images and an apparatus configured to analyze sounds need to be separately provided, and hence the configuration is undesirably complicated. Thus, a structure capable of detecting the bird only through image analysis is desired.
As an apparatus configured to detect the bird only through image analysis, there is known a configuration to pick up a flying object at minute time intervals to detect the type and velocity of the bird based on a change in movement amount of a subject (Patent Documents 2 to 5).